The Last Apprentice: Battle for Alice
by ThreeBloodyDays
Summary: When Tom Ward and the County Spook meet Grimalkin in Pendal, she has bad news. Alice Deane has been kidnapped by the Fiend! Will Tom rescue her? Or will Alice finally turn to the dark?
1. LAMIAS!

The Last Apprentice: Battle for Alice

I woke to the sound of thunder. Lightning flashed outside. I turned to my mirror, expecting to see Alice. I was wrong. It was Grimalkin. Before it faded away, I saw the message: LAMIAS ARE THERE BOY RUN!!!!!! I grabbed my bag and my staff and ran into the kitchen. The Spook was there. "Grimalkin, contacted me a few minutes ago" he said. "There are two Lamias out there and they are not your mothers sisters".

"Lets go slay them boy" my master said. We ran outside. The Lamias were waiting for us. One pounced on me, while the other kept my master busy. I jabbed the lamia with my staff. While I jabbed I concentrated on the lamia and it stood still. I pressed the button on my staff to have my blade pop out. I then slayed it. My master took care of the other one.

" We must travel to Pendal" My master said. "Why"? " We must talk with Grimalkin! That night we left. I never saw the spook in such a hurry.


	2. Alice Deane

As we neared Pendal, I was wondering what the Spook would talk about with Grimalkin. " Mr. Gregory, what are you going to talk about with Grimalkin"? "Lad, I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good". When we arrived at Pendal, we set off immediately to Malkin Tower. I was hoping to see Alice there. See, she left the night before the Lamias came, to check on Mam's trunks. We arrived at the bridge, but know one set down the door.

"Lad, looks like"…………That was as far as he got. We both felt it. The cold. It was so cold. We whirled around, staffs at the ready. I didn't see anything. But then I looked down. There was a body. A body of a man we knew to well. It was Father Stox! But Wurmalde killed him?!! Then we felt cold behind us. Then an invisible force picked us up, and slammed us into the tower wall.

We watched as Father Stox stood up, and said "Hello".

"Fiend, let us go"! my master said. "Yes I will" The Fiend said" But I have something to tell you: I have Alice Deane". And with that he disappeared. We fell down, and at the same time, the bridge came down. We walked inside, and met Grimalkin in the tower.

"Is it true" I asked" does the Fiend have Alice"?

"YES"


	3. Looking for Alice

**WHAT**!!! I screamed. "Shush,lad" my master said" How did this _happen_, Grimalkin"? " I met Alice here" she said "She had a problem. She thought the Fiend would come after her. Then the Fiend appeared and grabbed her". "We must look for her" I said. " No, not yet" my master said.**" You don't care about her, do you? You never care about her. I'm going to her aunt's!!!!** And with that happy note I ran out of the tower. I only now wish I saw those figures lurking in the tree's.

When I arrived at Alice's Aunts house, I rapped on the door. When she opened it, and saw me, she looked afraid and said "Tom, is that you"? "Hurry come inside"! She closed the door behind her, and locked it. " You must leave Tom" she said " The Fiend is here". " I know" I said " I have come looking for Alice". She shook her head" Run while you can"! "Can you scry her" I demanded. " No Tom, try Mab Mouldheel".

Mab Mouldheel.....I thought. She was one of the witch clans leaders that had brought the Fiend into our world. I left Alice's Aunts House, and set off for WitchDel. And now I have to ask her for help. Great. As I got to the start of WitchDel, A witch appeared. It was Alice's cousin Maggie!! "Uh..hi Maggie" I said. She got straight to the point. "I will kill you" She Yelled. She ran at me, then screamed and ran off back into the forest. I looked at the girl, who threw the knife at Maggie. "Hello, Tom" said Mab Mouldheel.

* * *

* * *

" So you want me scry Alice" said Mab, making a face. "What is up with you two? Why don't you like each other"? I was at the Mouldheel village. siting at a table(Which was clean by the way) With Mab. " Well let's see.....oh yeah she's in the Deane clan and that incident...." She winced. " What incident"? "Well"....

FlashBack

_"Yahhh" Screamed Alice. "Oof" Mab Said, getting elbowed in the ribs by Alice. They locked hands and pushed against each other. "I know your Future Alice" Said Mab, Trying to push Alice. "Yeah, What is it"? " You will fall in love with a boy, and I shall take him away from you, cause He's destined to be mine". Mab really didn't know what happened, she just know the next thing she knew is that her face was in dirt." He will be mine" a voice said, then she was gone. End Flash Back_

"That really happened"? I asked. " Yes" Mab said, not meeting my eyes. " Wait a minute, you really love me"? She didn't answer. What she did surprised me. She Kissed me. I pushed her away, got up, and left without a word.

I went there to find Alice.

I left there with mixed up feelings.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

I haven't wrote this so: I do not own The Last Apprentice, but my made up characters are mine. Plze Review my chapters.

THANKS.


	5. Captured

**HEY, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. BEEN KIND OF BUSY. I'M ACTUALLY PLANNING ON WRITING A 39 CLUES FANFIC CALLED THE NEED FOR SPEED. IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT. ON WITH CHAPTER 4.**

So I left the Mouldheel clan. Why would Mab like me? I'm a spook, she's a witch! I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I went Back to Malkin Tower. I got the suprise of a lifetime. There was a giant mess. Everywhere. I called for the spook; he didn't answer. That's when i found the note.

_Tom,_

_ If you want to see your master again meet me near The woods at 8:00 tonight._

So, I find my self near the woods with my staff on the ready. All of sudden I hear a commotion behind me. I whirled around, in time to see a knife being thrown at me. Then there was a scream"**NO**"!!!! I caught a flash of hair, then the knife it something with a loud thunk. I watched in horror, as Mab Mould heel clutched the knife in her leg, that was for me. " Mab"... i ran over to her. I yanked out the knife, while she screamed. She looked at me, and I looked in eyes, I finally realized some thing. All of a sudden, me and Mab were in net.

I looked at the girl who Captured us. I stared in horror as Alice smiled."Hello Tom" While we were being carried away, i thought of what i realized, when i looked in Mab's eyes. I realized I love her.


	6. The Time is Now

**Hey sorry bout not putting chapters up. and yes there very short. well, say goodbye to that!**

I do not own The last apprentice.

I couldnt believe it.

Why? Why her?

Why did Alice kidnapped me and mortally wound Meg?

I looked up at her, and she locked eye's with me, but she looked away. I wondered what happened that drove her to this.

"Move It"! one of the witches said, pushing me along. I glanced at Meg, who seemed to be in pain. She smiled at me, which was pretty brave since she just got stabbed. I needed a plan. And fast if i didn't want Meg to die. I glanced around, and lashed out with my foot. The witch holding me screamed in pain, and clutched her leg. Witch number 2 and Witch number 3, didn't seem that they wanted to attack me.

I dropped to the ground, picked up a rock, and hurled it at witch #2. It hit her knocking her out, while the rock bounced and hit witch#3. I smiled. And then screamed when witch#1 picked me up by the neck.

"You pesky little brat" she said "You and the little witch right there will die"!

I got so mad.

I glared at the witch, and yelled with all my frustration, anger and hope.

"DIE"!

The witches eye's bugged out, and she dropped me, and fell to the ground. Dead.

I stared at her, not wanting to believe that i just killed a witch with one word.

I turned to look at Meg. She and the witch holding her by knife point was staring at me in shock.

"Alice... put the knife down.".

She dropped it, and suddenly her glazed eye's became normal again. he stares at me. "Oh Tom"!

She ran over to me and hugged me. She cried, and said the fiend had put a curse on her.

She looked at Meg. "We need to get her to a Healer".

* * *

I talked to Meg after the healing.

"Look Meg..."

She stared at me and sighed.

"I see the way you look at her...and it makes me feel empty". She grimaced.

"I know now that i cant be with you".

"Go be with her, and treat her good" Meg said "For me".

I looked at her and put my lips to her's. I pulled back.

"Goodbye Meg".

"Goodbye Tom".

I turned around and walked out of the healers hut, leaving behind Meg...Forever.

* * *

I met Alice out side.

"Are you ready to kick some Fiends butt"?

She nodded. "Let's go"!

* * *

The spook had faced many monsters, but he never expected to come face to face with the fiend.

The Fiend threw his head back and laughed.

"Hahaha, ah, Gregory, you never knew when to give up".

The spook glared at him "When the boy comes...".

The Fiend sneered.

"Riiiight, i heard that one before". "Whatevs".

* * *

I was ready. I had all my tools, staff, etc. This was going to be the biggest war in the history of the county. I looked at Alice. "You Ready"?

She nodded.

I took a deep breath.

And another.

This time, when i face the fiend...

All hell will break loose.

And i was willing to accept it.

I would sacrifice myself for the world.

If it ever came to that.

But i had Alice, and friends, and family...

So i was not going to lose this war.

Not on my watch.

**Hey, so its been a while. Review please. P.S where do you want the final show down to be? In your Review, say any part of the world and ill close my eye's, and pick. Have fun!  
**


End file.
